In a general model of a UTRAN (universal mobile telecommunications system terrestrial radio access network), functions of a radio network layer may be divided into two parts: a CP (control plane) function and a UP (user plane) function.
In the prior art, the CP and UP functions are generally carried by using different physical boards, for example, boards including two types: a CP board and a UP board. An operator needs to purchase a certain quantity of CP boards and a certain quantity of UP boards according to predictions. However, it is difficult to accurately predict a CP/UP capability requirement. Therefore, when the predictions are not accurate, one type of board is wasted, and the other type of board is insufficient. If adjustment needs to be performed, the type of board that is insufficient needs to be purchased again, so that an adjustment cycle is long. In addition, manual intervention is required in an adjustment process, which causes a service interruption.